


Eager, aren't we?

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bottom Alec Hardy, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom Lee Ashworth, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Alec Hardy, Top Lee Ashworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: What if Alec and Lee fucked?That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Eager, aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. One day I had this idea and wanted to write it, so I did. I mainly wrote this for me so if anyone else reads and enjoys this, that's great!
> 
> oh and one thing: It's all consensual, you can assume that they talked about things beforehand and probably have a safeword.

They stumbled through the door, already in a rush to get their clothes off.

Alec's back hit the wall and Lee leaned in to nip at his neck. He ripped Alec's shirt open and pulled it off.

Alec reached for the hem of Lee’s shirt. But Lee seemed to have other plans. He pinned Alec's hands above his head with one hand while undoing his fly with the other.

Alec could have pulled away, could have broken free. But he didn't. There was a thrill to being overpowered like this, to be handled like this. His pants were shoved down, right along with his underwear.

Now he was entirely naked while Lee was still fully clothed. He leaned in and Alec groaned as the rough texture of Lee’s jeans dragged over his cock, the buckle of his belt was ice cold against his belly.

Suddenly, Lee pulled back. He grabbed Alec by the hair and pushed him towards the bed.

It took him a few stumbling steps before he caught himself.

The way Lee stalked towards him now made his cock twitch. A well-placed shove and he fell face-first onto the bed. He turned around just in time to see Lee push down his pants.

His breath caught in his throat as Lee crawled onto the bed, looming over him.

Alec pushed off the mattress to kiss him. It was a rough and needy sort of kiss.

Lee bit down on his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth.

Alec moaned, he reached out to pull Lee closer. For a moment he thought it was working. That he’d finally get to feel him close, feel their bodies touching.

But Lee pulled back and flipped him over onto his belly.

It really shouldn't turn him on this much how easily Lee could maneuver him. But here he was, getting harder as Lee pinned him down.

One of his hands slid up Alec’s neck, settling on his throat. A constant pressure, firm enough to send shivers of anticipation down his spine.

But for now, the hand slid higher, two fingers slipped into his mouth, heavy on his tongue. Lee’s other hand teased his hole. None too gently.

Alec couldn't help it, he spread his legs and shifted his hips to give him better access.

“Eager, aren't we?” Alec could feel the hot breath at the back of his neck.

He scoffed. Or he would have, had it not been for the fingers in his mouth. This way it almost sounded like a breathless groan. Not really what he had intended it to be. But Lee gave him no time to think about it.

Slick fingers rubbed over his perineum. And Alec  _ keened _ as two of them slid into him, stretching him, opening him up. He gasped and arched his back. Dignity be damned, it felt too good. The stretch, the slight burn, the quick pace. He couldn't stop his hips from moving to meet each thrust.

Lee didn't waste any time. As soon as Alec was just loose enough, he pulled away.

Alec whimpered at the sudden emptiness. But then he felt the blunt pressure against his hole. And anticipation simmered in his gut.

One hand settled on the small of his back, keeping him in place as he tried to push back, the other settled on the back of his neck, effectively holding him down.

His hands tightened in the sheets. He groaned at the steady pressure, the stretch that was just on the right side of too much.

Lee didn't go slow, didn't go out of his way to make him comfortable. Not that Alec wanted him to.

“Ready?”

Alec opened his mouth but before he could reply, Lee bottomed out and slammed back in.

He cried out. It was way too much way too quickly and it felt so good.

He could feel Lee’s fingernails digging into his skin as he sped up the pace, fucking him hard and fast.

Alec could feel his own pleasure build, rising in his stomach as Lee slammed into him over and over again. But it wasn't quite enough. He started shifting his hips, trying to get some proper friction against his neglected cock.

All of a sudden, Lee stopped, still all the way inside of Alec. Then he quickly pulled out and tugged at Alec's hips. “Up.”

The command sent a shiver down his spine and he complied. Now he was on all fours with no chance of friction. Completely at Lee’s mercy. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He knew full well that there was no guarantee he’d be allowed to come.

Lee slowly leaned over him, hands caressing his sides, nails dragging over his skin while he rubbed his cock over Alec's hole.

Alec groaned and pushed back against him. “What are you waiting for? Stop teasing and do it already,” he grumbled.

He felt open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder. “There we go.” Teeth dragged over his skin. “Almost as good as begging.”

“I’m not beggi- AH!” He nearly screamed as Lee pushed into him again.

He didn't bother easing him into it. He immediately picked up the brutal pace again. One hand slid down to cover Alec's belly, pressing against it, nails digging into the sensitive skin.

Alec could hear Lee’s breathing speed up. His thrusts lost their rhythm. He was getting close.

Lee moaned. “Felt you tighten around me just now. That eager to please me, DI Hardy?” He accentuated the last words with sharp thrusts.

Alec moaned at the spike of pleasure as Lee’s cock hit his prostate.

Lee was draped over him now, one hand on the bed to steady them, keeping up a brutal rhythm. His mouth found Alec’s shoulder again, kissing his skin, tasting the sweat.

Alec gave a surprised gasp as Lee bit down on his neck, rolling the sensitive skin between his teeth, making sure to leave a mark.

With a grunt and one last deep thrust, Lee came inside of him.

Alec reached down to stroke his cock, to bring himself over the edge but Lee beat him to it. He whined as Lee’s rough hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him at a ruthless pace.

His hands clenched in the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut. He came with a cry, trembling and panting.

Lee groaned as he felt Alec twitch and clench around him as his orgasm washed over him.

They collapsed onto their sides, both breathing hard.

As they lay there, the sweat cooling on their skin, Lee made no move to pull out.

Alec enjoyed it for a while, but now it got uncomfortable. He nudged Lee.

And slowly, teasingly he pulled out. Only to push his fingers inside immediately.

A raw moan escaped Alec’s throat.

One of Lee’s hands settled on his neck again while he teased Alec’s oversensitive body, brushing against his prostate and stretching his sore hole.

Alec twitched and trembled. “No... stop...” he protested weakly.

But they both knew he liked it. He liked the sharp painful feeling of oversensitivity paired with the sore ache.

Lee shuffled even closer, pressing his chest against Alec’s back and whispered into his ear. “You’re still so wet and open, Hardy.” he leaned closer. Alec could feel his breath at his ear. “Just for me.”

The words, spoken so possessively, sent a shiver down his spine. Heat coiled in his belly. He couldn't help a whimper from escaping his throat.

Lee tightened his grip on Alec’s neck and sped up the pace.

Alec was shaking, clinging to him after being teased for too many minutes. Three times Lee had stopped as he had been on the edge of another orgasm. Three times Lee had revelled in the desperate noises Alec had made.

He was too sensitive now. Too sore. But he wanted to come. He needed to.

He had no control over the sounds that passed his lips. Mostly pleas and gasps and moans.

“You really enjoy this, don't you? Giving up control. Letting me have my way with you.”

Alec couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat.

Lee rewarded him with a particularly deep thrust. The hand previously pressing against his neck slid down to tease his nipples.

Alec’s chest rose with a sharp breath. He whimpered. He was getting so close. He really hoped Lee would let him come this time. He wouldn't be able to take being denied again.

One of his hands came to rest on Lee’s forearm. His grip tightened when Lee pushed a fourth finger into him.

“Listen to yourself. All those moans, all those whines, all those pleas... You’re desperate to come, aren't you?” Lee could feel Alec twitching around him. He knew he was close. He had Alec completely at his mercy. He had complete control over Alec. Over his orgasm. When he would be allowed to come. Lee got drunk on the power it gave him.

He pushed inside as far as he could and curled his fingers.

And Alec came with a shout. His body jolted as his orgasm ripped through him. His eyes squeezed shut, his legs twitched.

He curled up and whined as Lee kept fucking him well into oversensitivity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
